fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshimiya Rion
She's one of the Characters of Fruity PreCure. Her Alter Ego is Cure Nectarine. Appearance As Darcy she has very dark brown eyes with maroon hair tied in pigtails. The wears a silver and dark orange dress with metallic bits. She wears grey boots with gaps. As Rion she has short orange hair that is tied in plaits. She wears a long sleeve peachy-orange t-shirt with a brown skirt. She has pink stockings and orange shoes. As Cure Nectarine her hair becomes a peachy orange that is in a very loose ponytail(slightly like a mermaid's tail). She wears a sleeveless orange sailor collar dress that is white with an orange bow with the Fruity Brooch. Her earrings are orange hearts and she has white arm length gloves with orange accents. Her shoes are orange boots that go up to her knees. As Butterfly Dream Personality When she was younger, Rion was a nice girl who hoped to be an idol. But when she was seven, her older sister Shion became an idol. After this event her parents paid all their attention to Shion than her. Soon she became cold and nasty to everyone as she was jealous, lonely, sad and had no attention. She became mean, calm and composed while she was Darcy and sang in a low voice while she was Butterfly Dream. After she was back to normal, she became friendly, kinder and very timid as she worried very often. History Before series Rion's Past Since her childhood Rion always wanted to be an idol. Her mother, father, her and her older sister Shion were a close family until Shion became a idol when Rion was 7 and since then their parents start paying all their attention to Shion. They do love Rion but they're to busy to pay attention to Shion than her, leaving her sad and alone. And that always when she wanted to talk to her parents, they pushed her away, only noticing her when they have to feed her. Rion tried to gain their attention by telling them about the performances she's doing but failed. They always attended Shion's "stupid"(as Rion described them) concerts and gigs. Rion then focused was only to become an idol and train for it but every passing day her heart had a cover of darkness and her desires start to distorting. She was becoming cold with everyone around her. One day and on Shion's birthday (before Shion arrives) and when she was 13, she started an argument with her parents asking if she had brought a present and soon Shion arrived when the argument was still on and also Rion coldly replies that they never did take her shopping to get a present. In the end she says a speech of them being terrible family. Upset, Rion runs up to her room and started crying. When Tachigare-Byo sensed her darkness and she came over to her room to brainwash her with a black Fruity Broach to become a villain for her to use. And so it did and when it happened, she became Darcy and fled her home with her things and left a note. Her family began to realised that Rion was nearly right and went up to her room to find her missing. Her family than began to look for her. Than Shion vowed she won' stop searching until Rion found as Rion was more important to her than being an idol. Soon Rion started her idol career as Butterfly Dream who sings dark songs which actually collect the bad energy from people who listen to her song. She uses the bad energy to power up herself and the others in the villain group. Meeting Ichigo and Ringo Relationship Darcy She have the complete control her strength and power of her Dark powers she possesses if she stay calm but if she acumulate stress and anger she turns into a insatinty state. She can use an attack to neutralize the Pretty Cures group attack. Cure Nectarine Powers & Abilities Nectarines Shards - pieces of peach shards thrown at enemies. Nectarine barrier - a piece of peach barrier created when hands are togethers. Nectariny Beam - pieces of peaches as a beam coming from a hand. Purifying the monsters. Upgrade powers & abilities Nectarine Booms - bombs of peach thrown at enemies. Nectarine Shield - a peach shield. Created when arm is raised above face. Nectarine Peach Shower - a shower of peaches. Purifying the monsters. Created from when the hands are pointed out and together. Etymology Trivia * Category:CureJade2910 Category:Fruity PreCure